Too much to figure
by devilishlilgurl
Summary: Hermione was tired of feeling so old...She as in a realtionship with a guy that every girl wanted...he was her best friend...and yet she couldn't help to feel something missing...Draco was tired of hearing Malfoy everywhere he went...he was tired of livin
1. If you really knew

Hey people… don't have to review if you don't want to… be honest…and ummm its my first story so don't be so hard on me okay?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter One

She was sitting in the couch reading again. He came in 5 minutes later; quietly he goes towards her and puts his arms around her waist. Then he gives her a kiss on the cheek. She turns around and smiles.

"hey Harry…where have you been?"

"Out with Ron and Ginny At Hogsmeade"

"oh okay...are you hungry?"

"no, I'm fine, I'm really tired. I'm going to sleep okay?"

"Okay goodnight"

Harry leaves and she sighs. She sits back down on the couch and starts to think.  
_  
I can't help but feel like an old lady… I mean I care for Harry and he cares for me but caring isn't like love… I want to fall in love…everyday I feel as if were married for like a million years…yet all the girls want him and we chose each other…but I want something more…I want someone willing to try something in the muggle world without me begging them to…what am I going to do. .I don't want to hurt him but I'm slowly thinking its time that we talk…What are you going to do Moine…what are you going to do… _

Harry was lying on his bed too. He was also thinking

_Harry old chap can't you see it? Mione's not happy with you… I think she is better off as a friend…WHAT? What do you mean? She cares for you!... She may care but that's not enough!... you should let her go…don't…let her go… _

His mind was fighting against each other and it's been happening for along time. Hermione and he were spending the summer at the Burrow with the Weasley's. He can feel how dull they became and he cared so much but he could feel that they were slipping away.

Across the wizard world he was lying on his bed. The room was basically all black. He was running his hand through his hair and started thinking.

_Malfoys hate mudbloods, half bloods….Purebloods rule! Yea right… It sucks…life sucks… training dark magic… being abused…shit anybody has a better life then me… I'm so tired of feeling alone…I just want a friend…I mean I friend I can trust…someone to confide in…I already know I'm never going to love... let alone fall in love…I hate being Malfoy! MALFOY! I mean I have a name…Draconis Chad Malfoy... being a Malfoy is all I have its like Draco is a hollow name… I hate my life... born to please 'father'…such a jackass…I have nowhere to go… the mansion is a hell hole... back to Hogwarts I'm the most hated prat there… well actually respected prat…I get hollow compliments…no point of just sitting around…I should get some air before that asshole comes for me to duel… _

Just like that Draco gets off his bed and goes to the secret compartment on the wall of his room. Putting his hand on the wall he says "tutta la fede passa attraverso questo portello" (all faith goes through this door) and just like that the wall opens like a door. Walking through the door, it immediately shuts, and Draco looks around him…bottles of vodka...beer...scotch….knives…swords…pocket knives…daggers….and his favorite knife/dagger….engraved with a dragon and D.C.M. in the background…Walking past that he opens a closet and there he pick up his **muggle clothes**… Black sweat pants, muscle shirt, and a black slipknot sweater. After he puts it on he leaves his compartment and back to his room. He quickly puts a satin robe over what he wears and leaves._  
_


	2. Looks can be decieving

Devil's poodle: thanks. I totally forgot. Hermione and Harry are going out but she feels as if her relationship with him is a long and boring marriage.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

Hermione decides to go out. Going to Harry's room she knocks on the door and enters.

"Harry. I'm going out…you wanna come?"

"no…I'm good… you go ahead"

"okay"

Hermione leaves and goes into her room. She looks into her closet and picks out a crimson shirt and blue hip hugger jeans. After changing she ties up her curly hair and leaves.

"Mrs. Weasley! I'm going out! Be back in a few hours!"

"alright dear!"

Just like that Hermione leaves. She left to the muggle world… It was already dark out, but she didn't notice…she walked to a park and sat on the bench.

She was sitting there and looking at a boy and a girl doing Tae Kwan Do. The boy had a t-shirt on and the girl too. That boy had very light blonde hair and his eyes looked so focused. Hermione swore he looked so familiar. After an hour the girl bowed and popped. She knew that they were from the magical world. After that the boy started playing basketball and then he conjured a kick boxing bag and started going at it. After another hour he was just laying on the floor starting at the sky…5 minutes later he popped out. She then realized how dark it was. Looking at her watch she realized it was 3 in the morning! She quickly went back to the Burrow.

Draco was about to leave when his father stopped him.

"Where are you going son?"

"out"

"where is out?"

"shopping for books and some Quidditch"

"I expect to see you at 6 a.m. tomorrow understood?"

"yes father"

"Well then go"

Draco Leaves to go to the village in the magic world. He enters a store

"Hi my name is Draco Malfoy. I'm looking for Terry Mawkson."

"One second. Terry! DRACO MALFOY'S HERE! HURRY DOWN HERE AND CLOSE UP!IM LEAVING!"

"GOT IT !"

" Well Mister Malfoy please look around.. a pleasure to meet you…good day"

"You too" Draco said with a smirk knowing he was only being nice because he was a Malfoy.

A girl came down soon after.

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes. My mother said you are trust worthy… is that true?"

" I guess…my mom and your mom are best friends…both trophy wives…"

" well can you keep a secret?"

"yes"

" can you keep everything we do between only us two"

"everything?"

" I wouldn't do that! Trust me"

"What am I not good enough?"

"no it's nothing like that…can you do Tae Kwan Do?"

"Yes I can.. why?"

"want to practice?"

"what! A Malfoy does muggle stuff!"

"like a said a secret. Okay?" Draco said in an annoyed tone

"yea… okay… now?"

"yes"

"lemme close up"

" okay"

And Terry closed up

"so where to go?"

"well Ms. Mawkson I was thinkin-"

"my name is Terry…I hate my last name so if you please…"

"Alright Terry" Draco said with a smirk because he was so much like her " I have a place follow me"

She held onto his arm and with a pop they were at a muggle park

"Muggle?"

"yes."

Draco conjured a mat and they were off. Terry won twice and Draco won twelve times.

" I'm tired Mr.- "

"I don't mind you calling me Malfoy but no misters. Draco would be best"

"I don't really feel comfortable calling you any of that"

"Okay then you can call me Chad"

"Alright Chad. I'm leaving too tired…"

"want to do this sometime again?"

"sure , but we both have to go to Hogwarts next week"

" are you seventh year?"

"yes! What do I look like a first year?"

" no you just look young that's all"

"oh, thanks I think"

"well then 3 days from now"

"okay, bye Chad"

"Bye Terry"

After Terry left he played basketball and then he was kick boxing. He felt so angry about his life he used the punching bag to release his anger. Getting tired he lay on the floor and ran his hand through his hair and start to relax. After a few minutes he realized it was late and he probably need to take a shower eat and meet his father. That would take a few hours so he left.


	3. Leaving and thinking

Chapter 3  
Hermione went to the Weasleys and when she came in she got the: I don't know where you were! You are so late, are you okay? Screams and after that she went into her room.

_That guy…he looked so much like…Malfoy…the hair was so light…nobody in the magic world has hair like his… then again why would he be in the muggle world. That stupid prat hates muggles and my type of people..._

Just then an owl came by and tapped on the window (It was already 5:30). She opened the window and took the letter.

**Miss Granger,**

**We are glad to tell you that you are to continue schooling at Hogwarts. We are well aware that this is your last year and you have many test but we have chosen you to become head girl. If you would like to take this offer please write back.**

**-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Hermione was ecstatic! She finally got it…working 24/7 and she got to be head girl! Quickly replying she went to Harry's room.

"Harry! Wake up! I'm head girl!"

"Hmmm….good job Mione…I'm happy for you…talk to you in the morning…." Harry was barely whispering and his eyes were still closed.

"Ohh…sorry…nite"

Sighing she got up and left to her room. She got into her bed and fell asleep

Draco ate and went to take his shower. Just as he came out of the shower he saw that there was an owl at his door. He opened the window and saw how tired he was so he gave it food and water. After that he took the letter.

**Mister Malfoy,**

**We are glad to tell you that you are to continue schooling at Hogwarts. We are well aware that this is your last year and you have many test but we have chosen you to become head boy. We have seen your grades and they are the highest of all of the boys in this school so if you would like to take this offer please write back.**

**-Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Draco wrote a letter accepting the offer and he was so proud of him inside. He knew his father expected nothing less so he didn't bother expecting him to be happy for him. He gave the owl the letter and went to the bathroom. He was now standing in front of the mirror. He was about 6'2" and has a very toned body. He was a six pack… and has a muscular triceps. He also had scars small ones here and there. Many scars were around his wrist but he quickly put a wrist band to cover it. He put on his wizard clothing and met his father. After dueling his father for 10 hours they finally stopped.

"Son, My lord has graciously allowed you to be one of his followers. You will get your dark mark after graduation so no one will be suspicious"

"Yes father."

"Good. Your mother and I are going on a trip to France. We are leaving tomorrow and wont be back until Christmas. So you are to be the man of this house. You are to keep the elves in line until we come back."

"Yes father. I have became the head boy."

"I expected nothing less"

With that he left Draco in the dungeons. Draco left shortly to look for his mother.

"You, House elf! Where is my mother?"

"She's in the garden Master Malfoy"

"Good, you may go"

The house elf left quickly and Draco ran to the garden

"Mother?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Your leaving? With him!"

"So you heard? Draco stop referring your father to him…he is still your father"

"Sorry… He's dangerous you know...are you two going to be alone?"

"He's your father…Draco don't worry… If I write to you is that going to make you feel better?"

"Yes...thank you...for everything…"

"Everything?"

"Mom you comfort me and you use my name…"

"Well somebody should...the world knows they hate you and I only know why you are the way you are…"

"How did you know?"

"Many students go to Hogsmeade and many rude comments added with Malfoy…"

"Oh…well are you packed?"

"Yes…"

"Oh yea... I talk to Terry Mawkson yesterday"

"So that's where you went.. You weren't here all night…"

"I'm sorry…we were doing Tae Kwan Do"

"Oh...I know how you are…always getting carried away…"

"Well I'm going to go…bye mother"

"Good bye... I'll pick up something from France for you"

"Thank you" Draco said smiling and he left

"He really does look better when he smiles…." Mrs. Malfoy said to herself.

Draco was lying on his bed again and soon fell asleep


	4. truths and a whole lotta nuthing

Chapter 4

The three days passed rather quickly. Draco woke up around 6 and couldn't go back to sleep. His parents already left, so he got dressed and went to the village.

"Hey Terry"

"Hey Chad"

"That's still a little weird"

"What?"

"Chad"

"Really? Why?"

"Nobody has ever called me Chad"

"Oh…"

"So how's business?"

"Busy...wanna help?"

"I'm a Malfoy!Do you forget that easily?"

"No! I mean we can do appearance spells"

"Oh yea…fine…the mansions boring anyway"

After a few minutes in the backroom Draco had black hair, blue eyes, and looked thinner.

"I look like a dork!"

"Be a dork or be a Malfoy working in this shop!"

"Fine!"

"Well the stores about to open"

"Okay…but until then question?"

"What?"

"What house are you in?"

"Ravenclaw"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"Yes"

"Name?"

"Justin Sterklin"

"House?"

"Hufflepuff"

"How can you be so open?"

"Because there's nothing for me to be ashamed about"

"Wow…you're so lucky…"

"Okay? Question?"

"Sure, but some I might not be able to tell you"

"Long term girlfriend?"

"No"

"True friends?"

"None"

"Happy being a Malfoy?"

"No"

"If you had the choice would you change lives with me?"

"In a heart beat"

"Do you like your life at all?"

"No"

"What is your greatest desire?"

"Can't tell"

"Why?"

"It's my weakness"

"You have weaknesses?"

"Yes! You know I'm human!"

"Oh I forgot" Terry said in a teasing way

"Yea yea! Open the door!"

"Okay!"

Draco and Terry worked in a bookstore/candy store. The day was busy but people were nice. Draco finally experienced somebody being nice other than his mother. When they were closing up Justin came.

"Hey I was wondering if anyone seen my girlfriend?"

"Hey" Terry walked over to Justin and gave him a quick kiss

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out tonight"

"No, I already have plans"

"With a guy?"

"Yes"

"Should I be suspicious, jealous?"

"No, he's just a friend"

"Name?"

"He prefers to keep himself a secret"

"Oh okay…well I'm working for awhile so walk you to the train Friday?"

"Yea"

"Okay bye honey"

"Bye"

They kissed and Justin left.

"You know you didn't have to do that…"

"I know, but I think you need me more then he needs me"

"I really don't like pity"

"Who said I was giving pity? I just want to be a friend or at least an acquaintance"


	5. a whole lotta nuthing continued

Chapter 5

After work Draco brought Terry to the middle of a forest. There was a hill, lake, and a cottage. It was one of the little lands that Draco got as a gift.

"You wanna sleep over?"

"I don't think I trust you enough"

"I promise I won't try anything"

"I'll call my mother"

Taking out a crystal she talks to her mother.

"My mom said it's my decision"

"You can go you know."

"Yea I know"

Terry was looking at Draco's face. He looked so cold, upset, and confused.

"You okay Draco?"

"Yea fine..."

"Liar"

"Fine! Its not that I care that you don't trust me. It's the reason that I hate…I know I'm that prat Malfoy. He's an asshole and loves to taunt anything less than a pureblood. What bothers me if the fact that you still hang out with me. Why?"

"Yes that's the reason but the reason I hang out with you is because I believe everybody needs a second chance and that looks can be deceiving…believe it or not Chad but when you're not that _prat _you're actually a nice guy."

"I'm just tired of being Malfoy, but on Friday I'm going to be the same old Malfoy…"

"Why?"

"Because I have to. It's my life. I was born and forced into it."

"Ohhh…"

Trying to lighten the mood Terry decides to say something

"I think I'm gonna stay. Not because of pity…Because I want to."

"Okay..."

Draco mutters a spell and the empty cottage has a muggle television, a bed, stacks of movies, a kitchen, lots of couches, closets and a bathroom.

"Damn the inside of this cottage is actually big"

"I know. Theres a spell to make its appearance small. I hate big houses. I hate the mansion. I like something roomy but small at the same time."

"Okay?"

"Well we gotta get food"

"We can go back to Hogsmeade"

"No, let's go get some muggle food"

After an hour or so Draco and Terry met up at the park.

"What did you get!"

"Some vegetables, chicken, cheese, soda, fruits, pizza, ice-cream. You?"

"Candy. Twizzlers, m&m, skittles, starburst, and the coffee beans that you wanted."

"Thanks"

"You know what! How did you not have anything less than a 50? That guy was looking at me as if I was crazy when I bought something for 4."

"Who cares… want butterbeer?"

"No, let's go"

They returned to the cottage and Draco was putting the stuff away.

"Shit! I forgot to bring my PJ's and tooth brush and that stuff!"

"Oh umm I have new clothes and new tooth brushes here, but the shirts and pants are going to be big on you"

"Thanks. Its okay I wear baggy clothes to sleep."

It was around 7. Draco was just about done cooking. Terry was useless so Draco made her watch TV. to keep her busy.

"I can't believe you like old muggle movies. Especially some romantic ones!" Terry said bursting out laughing

"It's not that funny!"

"Big Bad Malfoy likes to watch mushy films! Hahaha who would of guessed?"

"Shut up! Get your arse over here! Dinners ready."

There was chicken, rice, steamed vegetables, fish, and some spaghetti. The spaghetti, sauce, can meatball were all in separated plates.

"I hope this is enough. I wasn't sure if you liked meat or Asian stuff so I made some other stuff."

"Are you going to poison me? It smells good. It looks good. But does it taste good?"

"I don't know I've been cooking for only a couple of years."

Terry takes a bite.

"This is great!"

"Honestly it can't be that great"

"Can you ever just take praise?"

They were silent for a while and Terry realized that Draco has never been praised before.

"So what are we doing tomorrow?"

"Hmmm… well we can go swimming, eat, play sports, I don't know?"

Terry also realized what his greatest desire was at this moment. He wanted a friend. A true friend that he can confide in because he never had that.

Taking another bite out her food (and swallowing) she decides to say something

"Sounds good"

For the rest of the time everything was silent. She realized that was how he was raised. To eat in silence. After a while she was looking at him from time to time.

_He's really good looking. I mean his face is very sharp, masculine, but someone soft. He has a toned body. His hair always falls of the side of face. Whenever he's in a deep thought his face is so stiff. Not to mention how his eyes look like a sharks eye when it smells blood. Draco Malfoy is really the most opposite guy that he acts. I think he can be a great friend._

"What? Is there something on my face?"

"No. Nothing I was just thinking"

"About?"

"Stuff"

"Okay"

"Aren't you going to ask what stuff?"

"No. I hate my father when he asks those questions so I don't ask them myself."

"Oh that's good. I think"

"You done?"

"Yea I'm stuffed"

Just like that Draco takes the plates over to the sink and begins to wash them. After that he walked over to Terry.

"Is something wrong?"

"I don't mean to be rude or anything but this place is really. Dark and I'm not really ones to like it."

"Oh sure. Imagine the color and it will appear. I put this house under an imagination spell. It can never be broken."

"Okay."

With that Terry made the house white. The bed, the walls, the carpets, the couch, everything.

"I guess this will do."

"It's so BRIGHT!"

"Do you want it pink?"

"No! This is good."

Terry stayed for one day and left home after that. The days went by in Malfoy Manor really slowly and so Draco mainly read.

Hermione woke up in the afternoon. She fell asleep to the thoughts of that boy and woke up to another boy.

"Mione?"

"Hmmm?"

"It's already twelve!"

"What?"

"Yea! You wanna come watch me and Ron play Quidditch?"

"Sure, give me five minutes."

Hermione changed her clothes and tied her hair in a bun and left.


	6. the ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot

Chapter 6

The week passed really fast and now the students were boarding on the Hogwarts Express. The golden trio seemed happy. Draco and his cronies were smirking again.

"HI!" Hermione said to her friends. There was Justin, Pavarti, Lavender, Ginny, Ron, Harry, and Pamda running over to her. After a while Hermione and her friends were sitting in a compartment and she was starting to feel annoyed so, walking around Hermione found an empty compartment.

Draco was trying to run away from Crabbe and Goyle. They were like body guards that you wanted to kill not to mention Pansy who was trying to get into his pants again.

Draco runs into a compartment not noticing Mione there. She was staring out the window when he enters the compartment he's basically panting. He puts his legs on the opposite side of the seat a he lays his head down. He's run his hands through his hair and closes his eyes. Hermione was out of her gaze when she turns around to see Malfoy there. He seemed so relaxed and stressed at the same time. His guard wasn't up and he was actually starting to look human… She started to freak out…

"MALFOY! What the Fuck do you want?"

Draco head pops up and he's sitting straight…he's mentally cursing at himself...

"SHIT… I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE OKAY!"

"OH IS A MUDBLOOD SO UNIMPORTANT THAT YOU CAN'T SEE HER NOW!"

"I-" Just as he was going to continue he realized he still had to be Malfoy so he continues talking "YEA THAT'S EXACLTY WHY" he said with a smirk

His guard was back up and you can tell because his stormy grey eyes turned icy blue. Just as Hermione was about to throw another insult but Professor McGonagall just come in.

"Well I think this is quite a nice surprise"

"Why?" They asked in unison

"Well I don't have to look for the Head boy and Head girl all over the train."

"MALFOYS HEAD BOY!"

"Miss Granger! Please calm down"

"Good Afternoon Professor McGonagall." Draco said with a smirk. He was trying to look like the better head.

"Good Afternoon Mister Malfoy. I'm here to tell you that you two are the heads and there fore you must try to keep your shouting at a minimum since we all know the Slytherin and Gryffindor rivalry. You will meet Headmaster Dumbledore after the welcoming back ceremony. Oh yes I almost forgot you have to sit together here and the ride to Hogwarts. Good day"

"Malfoy a head boy? So how much did daddy pay to get his now?" Hermione spat

"GRANGER YOU-" Draco said in a dangerously low tone but stopped. He was too tired and couldn't deal with this right now.

"GRANGER YOU'RE A WASTE OF TIME. JUST BECAUSE WE HAVE TO SIT TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN WE NEED TO TALK GO IT?" his eyes were growing dangerously small

Draco left. He couldn't stand it. Going over to the other compartments to find Terry.

"Terry Mawkson?"

"Yes?"

"Follow me"

"FUCK OFF MALFOY!" the boy said but with one look from Draco he was scared

"As head boy I am required to see you for business"

"Okay... see you later guys!"

Just like that they were walking…

"What's wrong Chad?"

"Nothing bored, have a headache…"

"Being a Malfoy?"

"Yea….it's so funn" Draco said in a sarcastic tone…

"You know life doesn't always have to be bad. Just relax a little. I know you do a good job of hiding everything so relax but hide it."

"I guess so…"

"Don't worry about it okay? I have to go... people are gonna think you raped me. Bye"

"Bye"

Draco went back to his compartment to find Hermione fell asleep. Sighing he went towards the window and looked out into the world. After about and hour they were there. Draco didn't know how to wake her up... So he pushed her gently.

"Granger wake up! Were here!"

"Hmmm…5 more minutes"

"Granger wake up there's a troll in the bathroom!"

Just like that Hermione shot out of bed remembering her first year. She realized it was a joke and she glared at Malfoy

"We're last! Let's GO!"

Draco and Hermione were throwing glares at each other while walking to the carriages. Draco stepped in first and put his hand out to offer him to lift her up, since he was brought up to have manners. Hermione simply ignored the hand. It was Malfoys! The carriage ride to Hogwarts was quiet. When the ride stopped they both left and didn't say a word.


	7. the feelings

Disclaimer: i don'y own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 7 

Draco and Hermione walked side by side with each other. They were looking straight and kept a straight face. They looked like mutants.  
Just then McGonagall came up to them from the back.

"Ms. Granger, Mr. Malfoy! I'm pleased to see that you aren't arguing but speaking at all is even worse. It wouldn't look acceptable if the head boy and head girl couldn't get along. Try to converse with each other"

With that McGonagall left.

"When you're done eating meet me at the great hall's door. Dumbledore wants us to meet there" Draco muttered.

"Fine" Hermione said hastily. She was feeling uncomfortable and just wanted to leave.

When they entered the great hall they separated. Shortly after Dumbledore made his famous speech then everybody was off filling there mouths with food.

Hermione was at the Gryffindor table with Ron, Harry, Ginny, Neville, and Pavarti. They were spitting pumpkin juice when Ron made a joke. Hermione was pretending to laugh.

_This is so boring…I heard this joke a dozen times…Harry looks like he hasn't slept in a while…hmm…I really got to get away…_

Hermione gets up.

"Hey guys I got to go. Dumbledore wants to meet with me and I'm really tired. Bye!"

Nobody even noticed. Some shook their heads and some said okay not even bothering to look at her.

_Some friends! Sure just ignore me…Then when you need help I'm all you've got..._

Draco was at the Slytherin table. His face looked like he was going to kill somebody.

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD CUT THE BREAD IN HALF YOU TWO! CRABBE GETS THE LEFT GOYLE THE RIGHT! AND PANSY STOP TRYING TO GET IN MY PANTS EVERY 2 SECONDS."

"But Drakie...I-"

"DO NOT CALL ME DRAKIE IT DEGRADES ME OF MY RANKS!"

With that Draco looks over to the Gryffindor table and sees that Hermione was leaving so he left. Nobody bothered to say anything because everybody knew that when Draco was furious he can be worse then hell itself.

Draco meets up with Hermione at the Great Hall. They both looked really annoyed neither one of them bothered to try to talk to each other because they knew they would throw a fit.

"Ms. Granger Mr. Malfoy I see you're early. Well then please follow me."

They did. They walked to the 8th floor when they finally came up to a portrait of a guy that's wearing a mask and a girl that's sorrowful.

"This is head tower. You two will decide the password and you will be able to get in. Your first meeting will be in 1 week which you all know is only 1 month from Halloween. Good day"

With that Dumbledore left.

"What do you want it to be?" they said in unison

"You choose"

"How about dragon's wrath?" Draco said with a smirk

"Whatever ready?"

"1, 2, 3"

"Dragons wrath!" they said in unison

The portrait door swings open and there's the common room with green/silver and red/gold couches. The couches faced the fire place that separates their room.

(PICTURE OF HOW IT LOOKS LIKE)

Shortly after stepping in the common room they went into their own rooms.

Draco went into his room and he was disgusted. The room was green. It wasn't dark green but just plain green. After doing a million spells his room was black with a hint of dark green and silver linings on everything. He put on the fire which was to red for him so he turned it grey.

"This room isn't that bad…it's better then anywhere else" Draco said to himself.

He changed into a black pajama pant and a black t-shirt. And he made his way to the window seat in his room. He saw he had the perfect view… There to his right the quidditch pitch, straight ahead you had the lakes and to the left there was the forbidden forest.

Hermione steps into her room. It was so bright red. Using some quick spells she made the red into crimson. The room was mostly crimson and gold.

Shotly after fixing the room Hemione started to think. She saw she had 2 choices. To go to the Gryffindor common room or to go to sleep. She was tired so she put on a t-shirt and shorts that were deep purple and left to the bathroom.

Draco decided that he needed to go get ready to sleep so he went to the bathroom and took a shower. He was already out and was wearing his pants but not his shirt. He was washing his face when Hermione came in.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE MALFOY?"

"GRANGER? THIS IS MY BATHROOM"

"SHIT!"

It was a connected bathroom and they realized it.

"GIVE ME 5 MINUTES AND I'LL BE DONE"

Hermione was too tired to argue so she simply said "Fine"

Draco put on his shirt and cleaned up the mess he made. He knocked on her door and said "Granger you can use it now"

After that Draco went to his room and fell asleep.

He was having a nightmare. He was running away. Just kept running and a voice was bellowing "you are lost! your decision is needed…you chose 100 years ago and now you choose again…you are like me…" then the picture at the portrait hole was headed straight for him

Just then Draco woke up.

_What the hell was that? Shit its only 3…_

Draco couldn't sleep so he went into the common room and went over to sit at the window seat. He saw the Quidditch pitch… It always calmed him down when he was in deep thoughts. Now he just had too much on his mind…He went into his trunk and took out a bottle of vodka… Taking gulps of it he just felt his pain melting away.

"Can I have some?" Hermione said from the back

"Granger? Can you handle it?"

"Probably not but I want some"

"And what if I don't give it to you?"

"I'll tell Dumbledore you brought alcohol into the school"

Rolling his eye he threw a bottle over to Hermione

Draco was on his second bottle when he went numb…He loved the feeling. Hermione was sitting across from Draco and only drank half when she needed to puke.

Just about minutes later the floor near the window seat was covered with puke. They both fell asleep

Draco woke up first and his memories flooded back about yesterday. He saw the puke and used a spell to clean it up. He took the empty bottles of vodka and threw them away. After that he left to his room and changed. When he was leaving his room he saw Hermione waking up.

"Shit my heads pounding and I think I'm gonna—"

Hermione ran into the bathroom and started puking. Draco couldn't help to feel bad because he gave her the vodka so he went into the bathroom and held her hair to prevent it from get vomit on it. After a good 30 minutes she was done vomiting.

"thanks Malfoy?"

Draco just smirked and went into his room. He brought Hermione back into the common room and took out some pills out of his pocket.

"There pain killers. Your hangovers are horrible Granger"

"Shut up!"

He handed it over to her and he left.

It was a Saturday so there were no classes so Draco went for a run around the lake.

_What were you thinking being nice to Granger…only Terry knows your secret dumbass! Is my heart starting to show? I suppressed it this long it can't be true!_

After hours of running Draco made his way back to head tower

"Password?"

"Dragons wrath"

Stepping in he sees Hermione holding her stomach and sweating.

"Shit! What happened to you Granger?"

"DID YOU POISON ME MALFOY?"

"I WISH I DID"

"Shut up! My stomach is like throbbing and-"

Just then Hermione passes out. Draco feels her forehead and it was burning up.

"SHIT!Everbodys gonna kill me if goody goody dies!"

Draco saw the medications too slow so he gave her potions and dampened her forehead to reduce fever. After a while he realized it wasn't working… all of a sudden some voice was in his head "an undiscovered capability… the world at your finger tips... what is wanted is thought... what to fix is to see the problem…magnified you have the capabilities of life"

"WHAT THE FUCK?WHERE ARE YOU!" Draco was panicking… It hit him. The person in his dreams… so he sat down next Hermione and he closed his eyes. He knew what was wrong…the liver overworking itself, weak stomach….he was cleansing it in his mind and when he opened it Hermione's eyes fluttered open.

Hermione was confused. She touched his shoulder and all a sudden she saw him helping her when she fell unconscious. They both backed away from each other

"How did you do that?"

"I…I…I don't know….it's never happened before…you saw what I saw?"

"YOU WERE IN MY MEMORIES!"

"I…I… thank you…for helping me"

"I wasn't helping you! Every body knows that Pothead loves you and he would kill me if he found out I killed you!"

"Can't you just take a sign of gratitude?"

Draco got up and left…


	8. again!

New chapter yay! my reviews thingi is soo messed up...i have more then one review but who cares...as long as you pplz still read! thanks for reading pplz!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 8

Draco was freaked. The dreams, the power, and the kindness from the heart… it all didn't make sense…

"What's happening to me?" Draco said to himself

"Well I assume your going crazy since your talking to yourself" Terry said from behind

Draco was at the Quidditch pitch. He was sitting on the ground in the middle of the field.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit the mischievous Draco Malfoy… you know he's a total bad boy…always breaking the rules... especially curfews"

"I am not! I am on head duties" Draco said with a smirk

"So what's on your mind?" Terry saw a hint of stress from his face

"Just stuff…nothing too important"

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure. So what's on your mind?"

"Well…Justin's becoming crazy! He hates the fact that I'm out with another guy and he hate's that fact he doesn't know the persons name…would you mind if I told him"

"Can you hold it up for a little longer? I think that somebody's watching us right now and I know this isn't good…"

"Suspicions always lead to infatuation…I'm guessing it has to be a girl"

"Really? I think it's a guy"

"A guy? I mean didn't you hear? When I was at the Great Hall all the girls were talking about you…They were saying how you are the hottest guy in the school…and any girl would be lucky if they had a snogging session with you…"

Draco couldn't help to smirk but then his face dropped down to an unreadable expression

"I can already guess the ending already...they would do all that but too bad I'm a Malfoy…Big Bad Prat Malfoy…"

"I….I… I'm sorry Draco…but you know you do have a reputation to keep up."

"Draco? Hmm since when am I Draco I thought that it was weird" Draco said with a smirk

"I think the name Draco sounds nice and plus calling you by your middle name is weird"

"Well its really late you should get in...Want me to escort you?"

"I'm a big girl I can handle it Ch-Draco"

"I know you can but if you get caught don't blame me"

"I won't. Bye"

"See you"

With that Terry left leaving Draco at the Quidditch pitch.

Hermione was freaked out also, but she felt a rush of adrenaline when she saw the past. Something she didn't feel in a long time. So she decided to go and fly.

She took Harry's broom (which was in her room because he told her o hold on to it) and was circling around the Quidditch Pitch. She has been circling it for at least an hour. Not realizing that she was steadily going higher she looked down. There were two figures on the ground. Thinking that they were a couple off snogging she left them alone. About half an hour later she looks down to see a figure leaving and one staying behind, this time she was dizzy. Before she knew it she was falling.

"Somebody save me…" she whispered

Draco was looking at the stars again when he realized a figure falling. It was way too big to be a bird or anything, so as an instinct he was running to catch it from falling. He was 30 feet from the figure. And the figure was 20 feet from falling to the ground. Luckily Draco loves to run so he sprinted there and caught Hermione when she was 5 feet from the ground

He had the figure in his arms. Slowly pushing her hair away he saw it was "Granger?"

"Malfoy?" she said very dizzily and then she passed out

"Shit what the fuck is wrong with you? Do you always have to faint? You know your so blowing my cover? Not to mention it's not even the beginning of school! Fuck I should leave you here but Pothead and Weasel will kill me...WHY ARE YOU ALWAYSS UNCONCIOUS?"

Just then he realized he was talking to an unconscious girl. At the same time Harry's broom was heading straight towards him. Draco came without his wand.

Closing his eyes he said "shit! Umm let's see if this works...ACCIO BROOM!"

The broom stopped. Draco was thinking _this isn't wand magic but not wandless magic? What the fuck am I doing? This is weird…_

Draco was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt how cold Hermione was. Just by touching her arm he knew she was flying at cloud levels… he sat on the floor still holding her (like a baby) and decided to try his luck again

Closing his eyes he pictured head tower. He pictured the couch. The space between the couch and the coffee table…. "HEAD TOWER COMMON ROOM!"

He opened his eyes. He was still at the Quidditch pitch. Closing his eyes again he pictured a red couch with gold linings a mat underneath the coffee table embroided with lions. He imagined the coffee table that was made of mahogany wood. He imagined him there…"HEAD TOWER COMMON ROOM!"

This time Draco was hesitant to open his eyes. Slowly opening his eyes he was there!


	9. my identity

BTW: italics are the person's thoughts! It's never anything else until I write it. I highly doubt it would be anything other then thoughts because it gets too complicated..."

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Draco placed Hermione on the couch and then he sat on the floor and closed his eyes.

_Come on Draco clear your mind…clear your mind…deep breaths…deeeeeepppp breaaathhhhsss….relaxx…come on think…what to do first...hmmmm…. okay check the pulse, then her temperature….hmmm…JUST DO IT ALREADY!. .okay okay._

Draco opened his eyes and got to work.

"First pulse rate…Shit! It's dropping!"

Draco runs to get a thermometer and blankets.

"Okay… maybe hypothermia…by now probably she has a cold due to dry air and skin irritation..."

Draco used a simple spell to replace Hermione's robes and clothing with his sweatshirt and sweatpants. (In this story…they still have to pay for things. if you didn't there wouldn't be need for Hogsmeade) He then checked her temperature.

"FUCK! 75 (degrees Fahrenheit)"

Right after that he wrapped her with blankets and conjured a portable radiator from his secret compartment (from Malfoy Mansion). Soon after he ran into his and took out a silver box. Opening it there was full of muggle medications. Taking out some Acetaminophen and a few other medications he slid the medication down Hermione's throat. Then he made a simple potion to try to keep her body temperature to steadily rise.

After staying up for 8 hours Draco finally fell asleep. (It's already Sunday around 6/7 am)

**Draco's Dream**

Draco's running down this hall. Running from something….its like it doesn't exist but you can feel its presence….

_A GIFT GIVEN TO ONE… UNDETECTABLE...UNDESCRIBALE…PUT IN THE ENEMY OF THE GOLDEN ONE (referring to Harry)...LITTLE DID THEY KNOW HE WASN'T THE CHOSEN ONE... GIVEN NO CHOICE AT BIRTH GIVEN NO CHOICE AT DEATH...DYING FROM GOOD OR EVIL IT MAY NOT CHANGE...THE CHOICE IS THERE BUT THERE ISNT AN ESCAPE!  
__

* * *

Draco woke up 20 minutes after he fell asleep and saw Hermione was still unconscious_

"You know…I wished I could be nice to person…or at least try to be. You know Granger you did judge me wrong…you don't know anything about me and yet I give you every reason to be. Too bad you'll never know... nobody will…."

Little did Draco know Hermione was starting to gain consciousness right when he started to talk...and she heard everything…

Hermione was still in her mind…

_Is that Malloy it can't be…I don't understand…hmm…maybe I'm dreaming…_


	10. good events then bad

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 10 

Draco was just frustrated. He sat there looking at the girl who he despised for so many years and yet he never really knew why he hated her. Trying to keep his mind off Hermione so he started to think.

_What a long weekend…schools about to start...I'm guessing the schedules are going to come any second now..._

"Granger wake up…I'm asking you to wake up… come on wake up… you know never to make a Malfoy wait and the fact that he asked you makes you obligated to answer. Call me a prat. Something!"

Just then there was a knock at the door (portrait hole…something like that)

"Malfoy, Mione open the door!"

Draco realized who it was. The famous Harry Potter. So he opened the door.

"hey Malfoy…where's Mione?" Harry said while having Lavender under his arm and a bottle of beer in the other hand.

"Busy Pothead." Draco knew he was drunk and there was no way he was going to fight with a drunk. It was useless.

"Whatever... Seeing that you love to see us crumble tell Mione that it's over between us."

With that Harry kissed Lavender and left walking unsteadily.

Draco turned to look at the unconscious girl.

"You know school hasn't even started yet and you're getting me into more trouble that I can even get myself into. Not to mention all the sleep I'm losing. Anyways I'm going to the kitchens to get coffee. If you wake up don't walk."Draco was smirking. Thinking about the possibilities that he could say he did to Hermione while she was unconscious. That stuff would kill her, but he didn't feel like it which made him feel so weird.

Draco walked to the kitchens and asked for a pot full of coffee and 2 cups. Walking back he avoids being seen.

Draco places the coffee on the table and pours a cup for himself. Slowly he smells the scent and begins to drink it.

"you know Malfoy it's a nasty habit to be a caffeine addict" Hermione whispered

"Granger? It's a sad day. You made it"

"Sod off Malfoy"

"Gladly but seeing that you don't understand your condition you can just die and I wouldn't care to give you a proper burial. So if you would shut up I'll tell you what's wrong with you"

"Fine Malfoy" Hermione said whispering

"Well since you drank you have weak organs and seeing that you flew so high it just weakened your body more. The cold made you sick and you've been sleeping/ unconscious for about 13 hours."

"Shit 13? I have work to do!"

"Granger don't bother moving everyone knows that Know-it-all Granger finished all her summer work the first day of break"

"I didn't say homework I said work stupid!"

"Don't even start. You can't build up anger or stress because you have a weak heart right now so I'm going to leave and make your life hell when you get better. But first take this" Draco said handing over medicine to her "It's cold medication"

"Muggle Malfoy?" Hermione said copying Draco smirk

"Take it already." Draco said starting to get annoyed. He gave it to her and he left to his room.

"Malfoy? Has Harry come to see me? Does he know? Can you answer without being a prick?"

"I can try answering without being a prick but I doubt it. Yes he's come to see you. He doesn't know. And you need to sleep."

"I'm not tired. How does he come to visit me and not know?"

"He came to talk to you but I sad you were busy so he left." Draco said carefully leaving out the part that Harry is snogging Lavender. He knew her heart can collapse any second.

"I know this is going to sound weird but Malfoy can you be decent today and like stay with me?"

"Granger I have better-"

"Please?"

"Sure..."

Just then someone was at the portrait hole.

"Malfoy!"

Draco knew it was Terry. So he opened the door.

She was in tears.


	11. sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 11

Right when he opened the portrait hole she flung herself at him.Draco had to carry her over to the couch. She was now sitting on his lap sobbing. 

"What happened? Who did this to you?" Draco said very concerned

Hermione was observing all this. Draco was being decent to her and his eyes looked so concerned.

"Justin he…he…threatened to break up with me and kill you… I don't think that I can keep up our secret…"

Hermione was thinking _what a prick is he snogging her while she has a boyfriend?_

" I don't want you to tell but if you have to then go save your relationship with him"

"I don't want to go..He was scary like a demon or something…"

Draco was rocking her and she her heartbeat was becoming steady and soon enough she fell asleep. Draco put her in his room and closed the door behind him.

Then Draco went to face Hermione. He totally forgot about her and now she knew. When he looked at her she had a look of confusion and disgust.

"Are you going out with Terry while she's going out with Justin, Malfoy?"

"Wouldn't you like to know Granger" Draco said with a smirk

"Malfoy can you just answer the question pleaseeeee?"

"Fine. I'm too tired to deal with you. I'm not dating her. She's my best friend at the moment and everyone knows Malfoy isn't a friendly person."

Hermione looked at him when he spoke when she saw him say his own last name his faced looked like he had disgust for it, but it was only a split second.

"This really is weird."

"Tell me something that I don't know already?"

"Well how do you know so much about medicine?"

"Granger. My life and the stuff I do is a complete and total secret. Nobody knows and I intend for it to be that way."

"Really? What daddy doesn't-?"

"That's right Granger. Daddy doesn't know."

Hermione looked shock. Everything happened today; Draco decent, him having a friend, and keeping secrets from his father. He was totally different.

"Granger you should get some sleep. Because what I have to tell you later are going to take strength not only from here (pointing at her brain) but also from here (pointing at her heart)"

"Do I have to prepare a speech?"

"If it is it will be a loud speech. Now get to sleep."

Hermione was tired and now she was soundly asleep. A few minutes later an owl came and dropped off Hermione, Draco, and Terry's schedule. Draco took it and left it on the table.

_Stupid bird always knows where we are. Wish I had senses like that. So I can realize where I am. This stupid weekend is so long. Half my secrets my stupid enemy knows already. Damn Malfoy you're turning soft. Get a hold of yourself Malfoy. You might just slip out that you're a genius._

Draco was exhausted so he took the couch opposite of Hermione's and went to sleep.


	12. hermiones wrath

Chapter 12- conflicts

Draco was again the first to wake up. It was around 5 p.m. and about an hour before dinner.

"Granger wake up…" Draco said shaking her slightly

"Hmm…5 more minutes"

"No now. We need to wake up"

"Alright I'm up." Hermione said drowsily.

Draco goes into his room.

"Terry wake up..."

Terry opens her eyes and all her memories flooded back.

"I'm so sorry I blew up on you."

"Huh? Oh it's okay. We gotta go soon. Dinnertime."

"I look like a mess"

"Follow me"

Draco takes her to the common room

"Granger do you have spells similar to the concealing spells. It might be too strong for facial changes"

"Yea. It's in my room lemme get it."

Draco could see that she was going to have trouble walking so he pick her up.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to walk slower than a baby and we don't have time so just show me okay?"

"Uh sure..."

As Draco was walking to Hermione's door she started to think.

_He's so...different... I think I might of judged him wrong…what did he mean prepared...well whatever he has to say I will be ready…damn he has a strong body… I mean it's more toned then Harry's…stop it! Don't think like that…_

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Why are you staring at me?"

"I'm not. It's nothing"

"Okay? So where is it?"

"It's in the drawer at the right"

Draco placed Hermione on the bed and he went towards the drawer and got it.

"Can you handle dressing up and stuff on your own?"

"Yea I will be fine"

"Good. Well I will call you down when it is time."

"Okay... Thank you…for everything"

At that second Draco thought about the time he said that to his mother.

"No problem. Don't mention it. If you need anything just say something okay?" His face was serious he really didn't want her to mention it to anybody.

Hermione nodded and slowly walked to her closet. Draco left her room.

"Here" He said giving her the paper full of spells

"Thanks. Can I use the bathroom?"

"Sure you have to go through my room first"

"Okay."

Terry walked into the bathroom and Draco went to change. Looking at his closet he took out dress pants and a button down shirt. Then he puts his robe on and looks at himself at the mirror connected to his drawers.

"You look great"

Draco slicked his hair back and left, but before he left he said "**thank you**"

Just then Terry came out

"I'm ready"

"Good. Now if your going to tell Justin you better put a silencing spell over him and tell him in your dorm okay?"

"Got it. Is that all?"

"I almost forgot. On the coffee table is your schedule. Pick it up before you leave."

"Thanks."

"No prob."

Like that Terry left and Draco left to get Hermione.

knock knock

"Come in"

"Are you done yet? We have like 5 minutes left and we have to walk there together and there a **surprise **that Dumbledore has arranged"

"Really?"

"Yea but first I gotta talk to you. Meet me at the common room when you're done"

"Okay" Hermione said and sighed

One minute later Hermione was sitting at the couch across from Draco.

" I need you to shut up until I'm done because I know you're going to think I lied and I'm a prat and stuff like that so let me finish before you do anything. Got it?"

"Yes"

"Pothead came over here to break up with you. He's going out or at least snogging with Lavender Brown and when you were unconscious he told me to tell you."

"Harry? Seriously? Malfoy this is redic-"

"No its not. Remember when you looked through my memories? I want you to touch me and concentrate on it again"

"It was a mistake Malfoy. It won't happen again"

"It will. Just try"

Within the second Hermione saw it all. Harry drunk. Him kissing Lavender. Everything.

Just then a rush or adrenaline came over her and she was pissed off. She just left Draco there and was off to the Great Hall.

Draco ran up after her since they had to walk in together.

"Miss Granger Mister Malfoy… your surprise is that you will be sitting near the teachers table with us. It is used to express interhouse relations."

"What? You can't be serious professor Dumbledore" they said in unison

"I believe it is a great idea."

"Okay…" They said in unison. Both of them were furious but showed respect.

Hermione was angry. Now more then ever. She walked over to Harry.

"Potter! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU GOT MALFOY TO BREAK UP FOR YOU? WHAT ARE YOU A COWARD? I CANT BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BE A PRICK. I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT YOU'RE DATING THE STUPID SLUT OKAY? YOU WANNA BREAK UP? SAY IT TO MY FACE."

Lavender was about to say something but when she was Hermione's face she was scared.

"FINE IM TELLING YOU IM BREAKING UP WITH YOU. I KNOW THAT YOU WANTED TO BREAK UP WITH ME A LONG TIME AGO. HELL THE WORLD KNOWS. YOU ARE SO OBLIVIOUS TO THE WORLD. RON EVEN SAW IT! IM GLAD THAT IM GOING OUT WITH LAVENDER TOO"

"I TOLD YOU I WAS OKAY WITH YOU AND THAT BITCH OKAY? AND OBLIVIOUS? YOU ARE OBLIVIOUS!YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW THAT I WAS NEAR DEATH TWICE THIS WEEKEND OKAY? IF I DIED YOU WOULD HAVE REALIZED WHAT AN ASS YOU ARE RIGHT NOW! I THINK YOU FINALLY SHOW YOUR REAL SKIN POTTER. A SELF ARROGANT PRICK THAT'S USING HIS TITLE TO MAKE HIS WAY THROUGH LIFE. WOW THE BOY WHO LIVED CAN BE AN ASS!"

Harry was about to slap her when Hermione caught it

"YOU WANNA HIT ME POTTER? YOU GOTTA TRY HARDER THEN THAT! TOO BAD YOU WONT!" then Hermione punched Harry at the eye and his jaw. Which was probably dislocated now.

Harry was about to chase after her but Hermione turned around and she **was doing wandless magic!** Or something of that sort. In her mind she had images and they were becoming real.

Hermione flung Harry across the Hall. Then she looked at Lavender

"JUST TO MAKE THINGS CLEAR WERE NOT FRIENDS AND YOU BETTER STAY AWAY FROM ME OR YOU AND YOUR PRECIOUS BOYFRIEND WILL BE SLEEPING WITH THE FISHES OR I WILL PERSONALLY FEED YOU TO THE DEMENTORS SINCE POTTER IS STILL SCARED OF THEM"

Lavender's eyes were filled with fear all she did was nod.

With that Hermione left. Across the room there was a certain Draco Malfoy that was annoyed too.

"Drakie!Where have you been?"

"None of your business"

"Drakie you know we might be married one day"

"The day we get married to you is the day that I give you pity Pansy" Draco spat.

"But Drakie. I can do things for you that most girls can't"

"You can do things that most guys don't want"

Pansy looked hurt "you want me to change or something?"

"Why not. Word of advice Pansy. Take off all the make up cover yourself up. You look like a fifty cent whore. Now stop trying to get in my pants every 5 seconds"

With that Draco stood up and left.

_After that thing Granger did I'm sure she's still hungry… why do I keep thinking about her. Why am I helping her... this is so weird…but I like this feeling...I like being good for a change_

Draco was the kitchens

"Can you make chicken broth with noodles?"

"Give us a minute Sir" The house elves said

"Sure"

After waiting for like five minutes Draco took the broth and went to look for Hermione. He decided he needed to clear his mind first and went to the Quidditch pitch.


	13. my little secret

This chapter is weird… I don't know what I did…I added my own little funk about Draco… hope you like it but if you don't…well I don't really care…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot

* * *

Chapter 13

Draco was making his way to the Quidditch pitch when he realized there was somebody sitting at the bleachers. He quietly went over and saw it was Hermione. Before he could say anything Hermione began to talk.

"It's beautiful isn't it? I mean the skies and stars"

"Yea... I guess…I usually come out here to clear my mind"

Just then Hermione realized she was talking to Malfoy and he was civilized so she decided if he could be civilized then so could she.

"So you okay?"

"Yea I'm going to be fine. Thanks for telling me about Harry"

"Sure. Oh I got you some broth from the kitchen seeing that you skipped dinner"

"Thanks."

"Hey Malfoy…I think that we should be on friendlier terms"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like right now. Something like the relationship you have with Terry"

"Oh… I guess….but a total secret in public Granger"

"Definitely…"

"So you were the one that saved me right?"

"Yes... I was at the quidditch pitch when you fell. I came out to think the first time you passed out and Terry was here"

"I saw you and her, but I didn't realize who it was"

"Well now you know. Eat Gran-"

"You can call me Hermione, Draco it's not that hard"

"Fine Hermione. I'm guessing you have a lot of questions for me?"

"I guess… but are you willing to answer them?"

"Well some I might but I guess lets not get into my life too much"

"Okay. This may sound weird but a couple weeks ago I went to a muggle park and there was this guy doing martial arts with this girl. One had hair like you and it was really late. I couldn't get over the fact that there was a wizard with hair like you…"

"That was me. I can't believe you saw me. Hermione I am a "muggle lover"

"Hahahha! I can't believe it"

"Well believe it" Draco said with a smirk

"Okay… you know you can loosen up. Anyways how do you know so much on medicines?"

"Well that's one of my deepest secrets. Do you remember reading an article in a muggle newspaper about a boy who got his PHD in medical school before he was even 18 he was like 14 but he disappeared?"

"I recall something like that….don't tell me that…"

"Yes… I'm the boy wonder in the muggle world…I don't want you to tell anyone okay? Not even Terry knows"

"You know Draco you just told your enemy your deepest secret"

"So?"

"Why don't you care?"

"I really don't care about my life. I'm just counting down my days until I die."

"Why would you want to die? You have the great life Draco. I mean your pureblood lines are perfect, you have money, and you can get any girl you want…"

"I also have to be abused, forced into getting my dark mark, having my life controlled, being hated by everyone, feel alone in this world"

This got Hermione thinking

_Wow Malfoy has a horrible life… I've never thought about his life from any view but mine…I wonder is there more to Malfoy that meets the eye?_

"So if you're so smart then why are you lower in ranks then me in school?"

"Because my life's boring and I needed entertainment…also I really don't care… Plus your not easy to be Hermione… in fact I believe we are fair."

"So should we discuss my powers?"

"Tomorrow Gr-Hermione. I think its time to go in. Dinner is almost over and we have classes tomorrow. I also forgot to give you your schedule. It's in the common room. Let's go"


	14. meeting and uncovered secrets

Working on a new story… but still continuing this one…  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 14 

Many weeks past since that day at the Quidditch pitch. The Slytherins and Gryffindors had every class together except Herbology, so Draco and Hermione were paired up in every class. Most of the classes were advanced so you learned from each other and the teachers just stared at you. The dances passed and Draco, Hermione, Terry, and **Justin **were hanging out. (Justin threw a fit but got over it quickly). Hermione stopped talking to Harry and rarely talked to Ron. The golden trio died and the Slytherin prince was missing in action so their group was also slowly deteriorating.

"Now that Voldemort is on the rise again we have to night shifts. As prefects you are obligated to do this" Draco said

"Dumbledore has asked us to have prefects from different houses go to patrol" Hermione said

"Now pair up with a person not in your house now" Draco said sternly

"Okay." Hermione says taking out a quill and parchment. " Terry Mawkson and Julia Gonalds ( Ravenclaw and Gryffindor)…Avida Carkile and Blaise Zambini….(Ravenclaw and Slytherin)… Juliet Madison and Peter McGowin (Hufflepuff and Slytherin)… Samantha Trout and Ginny Weasley (Hufflepuff and Gryffindor)…

"At least you can do that right" Draco said with a smirk

"Shut up Malfoy." Hermione said

"Shut it Granger! I don't have time for your nonsense so there are nine floors needed to be covered and not to mention the outside grounds for now. So Terry and Gonald's you get floor 6 and 4. Aviada and Blaise gets 2 and 7. Juliet and Peter you get 9 and 3. Samantha and Ginny floor 1 and 5. Granger and I will get floor eight and the outside. We will also double check what you checked after your shifts are done."

"Starting tomorrow you will finish your homework and after the curfew (10:30) you will start patrolling until midnight. You will report anything and everything to us. Got it?"

Every body nodded

"Okay then. Your next meeting will be a 2 weeks. It will be to plan for the Christmas ball. If there are no further questions this meeting is adjured" Draco said as he watched everybody leave

Hermione stayed behind to clean up the mess with Draco. Dumbledore told them to so they did so. Over the last couple of weeks Draco and Hermione became close. They were like best friends.

Draco pulled up his sleeve to pick up candy wrappers and soda bottles. He forgot to wear the band and before he knew it he was throwing trash right in front of Hermione which revealed his wrists.

Hermione stared at it for a second.

"Draco Chad Malfoy get you arse over here and show me your wrists!"

"Hermione not now. Just finish this and I will explain later okay?"

"You know…fine…"

Hermione's thoughts

_These weeks have been hard. I mean dealing with Harry and not to mention my powers… I mean Draco is always there to help me… and now he's a cutter? I can't help but to feel as if he's hiding something…right now I really need a friend and I'm happy that I do…one that actually cares… back to Draco here… A cutter…a drinker? Somehow I'm not surprised… I mean looking at all the things he had to live through… I remember that night...where we talked about his father... that abusive guy… that's the reason why Draco never hit girls… because of his father… he hurt his mother…and now he's like a genuine guy…I really did judge him wrong…._

"It's done Hermione. We can go and talk now… Let's head to the tower okay?"

"Yea sure…

* * *

Btw: Draco didn't tell Hermione about his powers yet.


	15. explanations and love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 15 

Draco and Hermione walked to the portrait

"Dragons wrath" they said in unison

The portrait hole opens and Draco hastily brings her to his room.

"Listen. Yes I do cut and I don't want you to flip out right now. But you can ask as many questions as you want."

"Flip out? How can I not?"

"Just calm down. Breathe" Draco said calmly

"Okay… when did you start?

"Since I was 11 I think…"

"Why?"

"Because it took away everything…."

"Everything?" Hermione said softly

"My fears, my desires, my self doubts, and mostly my anger…I hate my life! I can't stand living each day knowing that I have no future… I may be smart but it's no use when you live a life that I do. I'm never going to feel love! I can't every have total trust! I can't do anything okay?"

"What are you talking about Draco? I'm still here and I will always be here just like Terry and Justin!"

"NO YOU WON'T!YOU DON'T GET IT! YOU CAN TURN YOUR BACK ON ME ANY SECOND! YOU CAN TELLL PEOPLE MY SECRETS!HUMANS ARE CAPABLE OF LIEING AND WHAT I HAVE TO LIVE THROUGH IS WORST THEN LIFE ITSELF OKAY? LOOKING AT YOUR EXPRESSION WHEN I TOLD YOU THE SKIM OF MY LIFE YOU LOOKED SICK! I MEAN IF I TOLD YOU EVERYHTING YOU WOULD HAVE DROPPED DEAD! AND THAT'S EXACTLY HOW I FEEL!DEAD! THERES SOME DAYS WHEN I WANTED TO PLUNDGE THE DAGGER INTO MY HEART OR USE AN UNFORGIVIBLE TO KILL ME!I REALLY DID!" Draco shouted

Hermione knew the only way to get through to him was to scream also. He was a stubborn person.

"THEN WHAT STOPED YOU DRACO?"

"MY MOTHER OKAY? SHE LOVES ME LIKE HELL! I CANT PUT HER THROUGH THE MISERY THAT I HAD TO DEAL WITH! MY "FATHER" FUCKIN RAPED HER AND BEAT HER TREATING HER LIKE DIRT! THAT SON OF A BITCH BASICALLY RIPPED MY SOUL INTO SHREDS BEFORE I WAS EVEN BORN! AND I CANT DEAL WITH MY MOTHER SEEEING ME LEAVE THIS WORLD BEFORE SHE DOES!"

"YOU KEEP SECRETS FROM ME THAT'S FINE! YOU LOVE YOUR MOM! IT'S EVEN BETTER BUT YOU HAVE TO GET THROUGH YOUR HEAD THAT PEOPLE CARE ABOUT YOU NOW! AND THE FACT IS THAT TERRY AND JUSTIN ARE YOUR FRIENDS AND SO AM I!"

"I KMOW THAT! BUT LIFE GETS TOOO HARD FOR ME!THERES TOOO MANY THINGS THAT HAPPEN TO ME THAT I CANT FIGURE IT OUT! I MISS OUT ON SO MUCH OF MY LIFE!SO MUCH PRECIOUS TIME THAT I LOST!

"PEOPLE CARE DRACO!SOME MORE THEN OTHERS!"

"WHAT?"

"I LOVE YOU! So just don't hurt yourself okay?" Hermione's voice went lower

_OH MY GOD…DID I JUST SAY THAT?DO I REALLY LOVE HIM? I THINK AFTER KNOWING HIM HE GOT TO ME… I THINK I LIKE HIM…OR IS IT LOVE….I REALLY CAN'T BELIEVE I SAID THAT_

"You love me?" Draco said seriously

"I think I do" Hermione said

They were on the bed and they stared at each other catching each others gaze. Then and there they were spilling their hearts out to each other just by looking at into each others eyes… (Needed some mushy moments)


	16. the decision

Hi people I made a new fan fiction..Its called you dont know me... yea... okay...and umm… im going to continue this one…  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot

* * *

Chapter 16

Draco broke the gaze. He just looked into the fire…

"Listen Draco… I'm…."

"You don't have to say it Hermione… it was one of the spur of the moment things…"

"It might have been but maybe some day it will be love…"

"What does that mean?"

"it means that I like you…just the way you are…you're imperfections make you more human then you think….and I know that I cringe at the thoughts of what your father put you through… its only because I've never been put through all that…but the more I know you the more I want to know about you….and I really don't want you to cut yourself…but if you cant control yourself then you can…just know when to stop….and to know your going to be letting down everybody…even your mother…" Hermione said softly

"I know already…why you think I don't tell the world…."

"I don't know but we need to get to bed…we have potions first period…"

"Yea…good night"

"night"

Hermione left Draco's room and went to her room.

_What the hell happened in there? You're starting to care for Malfoy? I mean Draco? What's up with the Draco? I think your falling for him without you knowing it…NO! I'm so not! I never will okay? Sure deny it now but you know that you like him…no matter what you say…_

Hermione's mind was battling itself once again but she blocked it out and went to the closet. She took out a crimson sweat pants and a t-shirt. Then she went to her chest and took out a medication bottle. Taking a few she went to the bathroom.

Draco just finished taking his shower. Putting a towel around his waist he went towards the mirror. He looked at his back. It was filled with scars. Little ones, big ones, long ones, deep ones. There were so many. Sighing Draco put on his pajama pants and he threw the towel in the hamper.

Just then Draco heard Hermione trying to open the door. Draco just thought it was stuck so he opened it for her. Just as he opened it Hermione fell on him.

He quickly picked her up and brought her to her bed.

Draco looked at her and said "Maybe she's just tired…"

As he was about to walk out of the room he noticed something on the chest. The medication.

"You took peppy pills? Waking up medications? What were you thinking?"

Draco took his wand and said "Wingardium Leviosa!"

Walking through the portrait hole we went to the Hospital wing

"Madam Promphrey!"

"What is it child! It's so late!"

"Granger over dosed waking up medications!"

"What! Bring her over here!"

Draco placed her down and stood there

"Is there something else Mr. Malfoy?"

"Umm yes…do you have any potions that make scars disappear?"

"Mr. Malfoy I know that you are perfectly capable of making one. You learned from Professor Snape's class."

"I know but are there stronger ones?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

Just then Professor Dumbledore came in

"Poppy just gives it to him."

"Yes Albus"

Dumbledore turned to Draco and said "sit Mr. Malfoy"

"I was wondering when you would come. I know how reluctant you are for help but I'm glad you came."

"You know?"

"Well I had a guess but when I came in I saw your back and it confirmed it"

"Oh…Oops!" Draco looked at himself. He forgot to wear a shirt.

"It's perfectly fine, you better prepare yourself the potion is strong. Good night Mr.Malfoy"

"Night"

Just like that Dumbledore left.

"Mr. Malfoy put this on and lay down on the bed next to Ms. Granger"

"Can I-"

"No you may not! Next to Ms.Granger! I know you two have differences but staying next to each other wont kill you"

Draco pretended to glare at her and reluctantly go over to the bed.

"Here take this… The scars will disappear but this potion causes emotional trauma… every scar that you have you will relive…once you are done you will come back and it will be gone...the bad thing is that if you don't wake up in two weeks then you die… are you willing to do it?"

"Yes"

"Very well. Take this bottle and good bye Mr. Malfoy"

Draco took it and looked at Hermione "Thank you"

It took 5 seconds before Draco was hooked up to everything... The respirators and the monitors that checked his heart levels. Everything.

"Now for you Ms. Granger." Madam Pomprey gave her a potion to kill off the medications and to keep her body cleansed.


	17. my truth

New Chapter….a little odd… but who cares… anyways….the new story is a slow start so please don't be so evil about it… anyways…

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 17 

Hermione woke up 3 days later

"AM I LATE? DID I FINISH MY WORK! WHERE AM I?"

"MS. GRANGER LAY DOWN THIS INSTANT!"

"Huh?"

"You are so lucky! You know overdosing medications is dangerous… luckily you were brought in. Now drink this" Pomphrey (is that how you spell it?) hands Hermione the potion. She drinks it

"All will be sorted when you wake up"

Just as Hermione fell asleep she saw Draco on the bed next to her. Her eyes were in fear. He was paler and looked so sad… As soon as the thoughts came they went away and she fell asleep…

a couple of hours later-

Hermione woke up from a dream… More like a nightmare…

HERMIONES DREAM

"You boy are useless! Look at yourself! You will never be a good enough Malfoy! I NEVER SEE YOU KICKING A HOUSE ELF! AND WHY DO YOU TAKE DANCE LESSONS!YOU ARE NEVER GOING TO BE GOOD ENOUGH! YOU ARE A TOTAL SHAME!" The man takes out a wand "CRUCIO"

The little boy falls to a corner of a dungeon and is bleeding from his head and his stomach… The boy was probably no more then 4 years old…

Just then a lady comes in

"STOP! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"You dare raise your voice at me?" Just then the man slaps the women and says "Go up! I will deal with you later!"

Hermione seeing everything…about Draco… The lady…his mother….that man….the father…

BACK TO REALITY

The dream kept replaying over and over…. Hermione saw it all….It was 3 in the morning so Hermione walked over to Draco and took the clip board and saw

Patient: Draco C. Malfoy

Year: 7

Approved by: Dumbledore

Chance of survival (average person): 15

Patient's chance of survival: 45

Procedure: Scars inflicted emotions potion  
Days of survival: 14 days

Days left: 11 days

Hermione put it back and sat on the chair next to Draco's bed

"Why did you do this Draco?" She said softly

"I don't get it…why would you put yourself through all that pain again… I should do some research… thank you for saving me again….and… I'm here for you…and also…I know what you're going through…I can see it…please be careful okay?"

Hermione got up and went to her bed… she then saw a letter appear before her and a box.

She touched it and the letter started to float and it said:

Hermione… You know by now that I'm somewhat like brain dead… I kind of used a potion to see this already… anyway… as you know I might not be able to make it… but the box is for you…inside is something I want you to keep…my mother gave it to me when I was young… See the little time that I know you…. Well I actually got to taste trust… and I'm glad I did…. And I learned it all on my own due to you…Terry my mother gave me to trust….and you were a friend I found on my own…so I thank you…now inside is a chain and I want you to wear it…it is a promise ring and when you see it I know you are smart enough to know what you are promising… you don't have to wear it but I would like you too….and If I don't make it… I want you to know I thank you for everything…. And that I do care for you too…but I'm sorry I can't care the way that you do because… well… I don't know how….its shameful…but its true….yours truly… Draco Chad Malfoy….

Just like that the paper disappeared...Hermione knew it was the fancy paper that came out…it was like a thought paper…I mean you think about it and it writes down…and disappears so there won't be any need to throw it away yourself….

She opened it as instructed… and there was a platinum chain with a ring inside the loop… she looked in the inside and saw it…fatum (Latin)… Then she knew it…faith….he wanted her to have faith for him… (In Latin It means **fate, destiny, doom, and lot, weird.) **He wanted her to understand whatever happens…well there's always a chance of good and bad… and he's depending on fate…and is willing to accept his destiny…

She turned to him

"I promise Draco…I will have faith in you…no matter what happens…."

Just then Madam Pomphrey comes in "Ms Granger? You woke up already…well are you hungry?"

"Kind of… can I go to the Kitchens?"

"Absolutely not. I will send a nurse to get it for you…"

About an hour later Hermione was done.

" Ms. Granger as you know you over worked yourself…so you cannot do any work for a long time but instead we will cast spells so you can watch the lessons you missed and is learning so you know all the work… as for your N.E.W.T.S I think by then you will be healed. Also for the test you will say it out and the spell will be sent to the teachers to grade." (Like an online test)

"Can I start now?"

"Of course. Here. Press the button to begin and stop. And say go back or forward well if you want to go back or forward." Poppy handed her something that resembled a watch and left

"Thanks!"

Hermione pressed the button and began.


	18. my anger

Hey…sorry I haven't written in a while… no time.. but here's another chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 18 

After 2 days of work Hermione was all caught up. Draco had only nine more days left before something happens…

Hermione talked to him whenever nobody was looking… which was most of the time since nobody was talking to her. Ron came when Harry didn't know and Harry was mad and still scared of Hermione. She didn't care though. Being that she is so stubborn she was certain that he deserved it.

Hermione fell asleep in her bed after talking to Draco.

Hermione's Dream

Draco was only about 9 in this dream…

"You will be the greatest of them all! When you go to Hogwarts make Harry Potter your number one priority. Then do the best in school or there will be consequences to pay. Don't ever forget that you will never let female take control over you. They are only for discipline. Now for you to practice there is a gift for you at the dungeons go and finish her off"

Hermione was Draco in this dream and she felt all his pains….

"KILL HER NOW SON. YOU HAVE TO BE A MALFOY. BE PRESENTABLE!"

Draco took his wand out. He was hiding his emotions

"Avada Kedavra"

Hermione could feel Draco's pain. When he killed her… She felt what he did…he wanted to trade places with her….

"That wasn't said with power" Lucius hissed "CRUCIO" he bellowed. He repeated it several times then he got angry and plunged a knife into his back and pulled it downwards and he stopped right before his waist. He left with the knife still in his back.

Hermione felt everything… He was almost paralyzed…He took the knife out of him and tried to walk…he was grabbing on to the walls… and made his way to his room… He was bleeding everywhere…and there was shooting pains everywhere

"honey can I come in? are you okay?"

"yea mom fine… just a little sore…today wasn't horrible…"

"okay…come to dinner...it's in a few hours"

"okay…"

"mom it was just hell…" He whispered to himself.

Hermione watched Draco use a mirror to fix his back... She was inside of him…

BACK TO REALITY

Hermione woke up in tears. She was squeezing the ring around her neck… She quickly went over to Draco's bed and sat down.

"Draco you have to get through this…I know it's a lot of pain but please get through it… I don't know why I can feel all you feel and I don't care….but there isn't much time left… I need you to fight! Terry came to visit and so did Justin…. They really miss you…. But I didn't tell them what you are in for... as for the rest of the school who cares… I need you…your mom does….remember? you said you can't die before she does? Do it for all of us okay? Fight him…"

Hermione looked at the clip board once more

* * *

Patient: Draco C. Malfoy

Year: 7

Approved by: Dumbledore

Chance of survival (average person): 15

Patient's chance of survival: 25

Procedure: Scars inflicted emotions potion  
Days of survival: 14 days

Days left: 09 days

Notes: Severe trauma.

* * *

Hermione sighed and went to put back the clip board she then sat back on the couch (next to Draco's bed. Pressing a button she started to look at the class today. After about 5 hours she finished all the classes and Terry came in.

"Hey Hermione…how's Draco…"

"okay…I guess…at least he looks the same..."

"did you find out what happened to him?"

"its nothing too important…I heard that he chose it…dunno what…but I'm sure he will be just fine…"

"good…Justin couldn't make it… Today's the Quidditch match… Ravenclaw against Hufflepuff…"

"ouch…your house against his?"

"yep… but I know we will win!"

"haha…even with a boyfriend you still have more pride in your house"

"I know right… well I got to go… see you later Hermione, Draco"

"bye"

Hermione was anxious! Who won? She was sure the game was over already but she just sat there and waited for Terry to come in.

"Hermione! We won! Ravenclaw won 250 to 200"

"that's great! So how's Justin taking it?"

Before Terry can answer a voice came from behind her

"He's taking it fine. Thanks for asking"

"Hey Justin. You look so angry. You look like a sore loser!"

"hey!" He said with a pout

"you are honey… its okay though... you know just to make you feel better I wont rub it in your face"

"really?" Justin said with clever look

"no!"

Justin started ticking her (Terry)

"stop- I –mean- it- Justin- stop-please!"

Justin stopped.

"ha! Terry you got nothing on me!"

"yea"

Then they turned their attention back on Hermione

"so how's Draco Hermione?"

"Okay Justin… I don't know if it works but I talk to him…I know that he might not be able to hear me but I want him to know I give him support"

"That's a great idea…"

They all walk over to Draco…

"Hey Draco its Terry… I just came to see how you are… I hope that you're safe… we really miss you and I think your common room is filled with dust by now"

"Draco its Justin… well Ravenclaw won today. They beat Hufflepuff but it's all good. Dude we miss you… well the girls do…anyways… when you come back we have to hang out… It's not fun with just two girls... I never get to win"

"haha Justin" The girls said in unison

Right after that Justin and Terry left the hospital wing and Poppy came in

"Ms. Granger I think its time for you to practice walking across a room. I know you can walk about 2 feet but we need those muscles to be strong"

"okay..."

Hermione got up and walked to the edge of her bed and began to walk. After 4 steps she fell.

"Well that's a start"

"Madam Pomprey can I do this on my own? I don't really like doing things with people looking at me…"

"Sure dear, but you must wear this incase you can't get up" She handed her a watch with a big red button.

"Thanks. Can you close the door behind you?"

"okay" She said in a tone like she didn't trust Hermione.

Hermione walked 6 steps and fell but she tried to pick her self up. After struggling for a few minutes she was up. She forced herself to walk but she walked in 6. After 6 steps she would fall. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep

HERMIONE'S DREAM

Draco was like 12

Hermione could see Draco…He was cutting himself…

"I HATE YOU!EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU…YOU ARE THE REASON I FEEL LIKE SHIT!"

He cut himself more

"LOOKING AT POTTER 24/7. KEEPING UP WITH THAT GRANGER. IT'S ALL YOU'R FAULT. YOU COULD NEVER BE GOOD ENOUGH. YOU'RE A FAILURE TO ME AND TO YOUR FAMILY… I REGRET YOU EVERY BEING BORN! I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH THAT YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IT!"

He was talking to himself…In to a mirror… it was one of the hardest obstacles… Hermione knew this was the final test…the rest of the years are the same…. He had to stop blaming himself and realize it wasn't him

BACK TO REALITY

Hermione was woken up to Poppy shoving her out of the hospital wing. There were thunderstorms, whirl winds, and tornados put together.


	19. my storm

This chapter is getting better… and I like the ending…hehez

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

Chapter 19

"Nobody can go in. I couldn't get Mr. Malfoy, out..."

"He doesn't need to Madam Pomprey."

"What do you mean?"

"I will explain later"

Hermione touch the hospital wing door And Madam Pomprey said

"Ms Granger don't you go in there"

"You can't stop me"

"Oh yes I -"

Hermione used her magic again. (W/o knowing it) Poppy's legs wouldn't allow her to move.

Hermione opened the door to hear rumblings like a thunder storm. There was a typhoon twisters, tornados, everything. All the stuff was spinning around but when she entered it was like a bubble protecting her. Then she walked over to Draco (who was also protected by a bubble) and started talking to him.

"Draco I know this feeling… I sensed it in your dreams…your showing it and I'm glad you are…but I need to say something…"

"It's not your fault…. Stop blaming yourself… I know what your father did to you… I know how much he hurts you… but you need to know… you got things good now… you have friends… I can help you… I accept you…the only problem is… can you accept yourself?"

"I walked all the way here by myself….just a few hours ago I couldn't even walk 6 steps. Draco you give me determination. You drive me to do the unthinkable… you are a good person… I know you don't think so but YOU ARE… and THE PAST IS THE PAST SO GET OVER IT! YOU CAN STILL DO THE RIGHT THING RIGHT NOW IF YOU TRIED! YOU STILL CAN…"

Just then a letter flew into the bubble unharmed

Draco honey how are you? I'm still in Paris with your father… you haven't wrote back in a long time are you okay? Your father is okay…some days are bad but its going to be fine honey… I got you some more robes and a chain. Stuff like that...well honey write back! I will be waiting for you. Sincerely mom

(It was another fancy note)

The storm seemed to soften

"See your mom cares Draco… Come back to her…to me... I can show you the way back…isn't that what you want?"

The storm started to clear more (btw: like 20 minutes passed already)

"Draco accept your past and change it with your future….I care enough to stay…I know I judged you wrong but I care now…and I'm not going anywhere…and I will be waiting for you… please wake up…"

Just then the clipboard fell into Hermione's lap

Patient: Draco C. Malfoy

Year: 7

Approved by: Dumbledore

Chance of survival (average person): 15

Patient's chance of survival: 5

Procedure: Scars inflicted emotions potion  
Days of survival: 14 days

Days left: 09 days

Hermione knew this is her last chance. She knew the only way to get things through his head is to yell at him. She knew it was a last resort.

"DRACO MALFOY GET YOUR ROYAL ARSE TO WAKE UP! YOU KNOW WHAT?YOU BETTER GET YOUR PURE BLOOD ASS TO WAKE UP OR ELSE THIS MUDBLOOOD WILL TELL THE WORLD THAT I AM BETTER THEN YOU! I WILL TELL THEM THAT YOU BOWED DOWN TO ME! COME ON GET UP! STOP FEELING SO SORRY FOR YOURSELF! YOUR SO PATHETIC! YOU DON'T WANT PITY BUT YOUR GIVING YOURSLEF PITY! GROW UP! FIX IT ON YOUR OWN!WAKE UP PLEASE!"

Hermione was hoping it was going to work… (3O minutes passed)

She just sat there waiting.

_Please please let this work._


	20. return

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot  
Chapter 20

* * *

Just then Draco's eyes opened…The storm died and he looked at Hermione. She was crying.

He sat up and put her hands on her face and used his thumbs to wipe away the tears

"Don't you ever call your self mudblood… it degrades you of your name… and thank you Mione…you got me through all of this…"

Draco leaned in and kissed Mione on the lips softly.

"I'm glad your back…" She wiped away her tears and cleared her throat

"So are your scars gone?" She went and looked at his scars which where still there

"It didn't work!"

"Yes it did… It asked me what I wanted gone and I said the scars from my wrist only"

"Why?"

"Like you said... it was all in the past... these scars will remind me of it and will make me stronger… but these scars on my wrist are a shameful act… I shouldn't have done it… I gave pity to myself… I got angry at myself for not being able to help my mother…but now… I have something… I believe I know my future…."

"Really?"

"well kind of… meet me at the Quidditch pitch okay? Around 12"

"okay…I'm glad your back…" She smiled and left

Draco looked at Hermione as she left. _I miss that smile. I can't believe she saved me... from myself…_

Hermione walked out and told Promphey that she can go in and that she will explain to both Dumbledore and Promphrey later.

As Hermione made her way to Head Tower and went to sit in front of the fire.

_Did Draco just kiss me…I mean was it a I like you too kiss or I'm happy to see another breathing soul kiss… how come I was the only one that could get into that room… and why was I protected… I'm so tired… at least its Sunday tomorrow…_


	21. thoughts and talks

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot  
Chapter 21

* * *

Draco and Hermione both were allowed to go back to head tower that night because the hospital wing was a wreck.

Hermione and Draco went their rooms and changed.

Hermione changed in to a baggy long sleeved shirt and sweat pants. She tied her hair into a pony tail and tried to go to sleep. After 20 minutes of tossing and turning in her bed she gave up.

Hermione went to the common room. She asked Dobby to get some hot chocolate. Dobby came and left. She drank the hot chocolate while looking into the fire and just started thinking.

_What was with the protective bubble thing? I mean what is up with you? You got close to Draco Malfoy…girl you are crazy… You fell for the enemy…and shunned your friends… What's with the Ron and Harry being gay thing to? My life is like being flipped upside down… and did I just kiss Draco Malfoy? What's wrong with me… I feel like I have a twister in my head…too many thoughts at once… This Draco thing is so weird… but I get it now… its not that Draco doesn't like me… it's that he doesn't know how to… I can't believe how wrong I was… I only saw things in one view…but with him I see it all… Draco Malfoy is only Malfoy… that's why he is so bitter…he has to be evil and being called Malfoy 24/7 just gets him angrier… I get him…which is so weird…_

Draco wore a sweater and sweatpants and left to the Quidditch pitch.

He sat there thinking for about 10 minutes before his thoughts were interrupted.

"Hey Draco… how are you?"

"Huh? Oh hi Terry. I'm fine you?"

"Good…"

"Look I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about my decision… I didn't want anybody to know… but it was something I needed to get through or try dying… I need to understand and accept… and you know me… I'm stubborn and sometimes thick headed…"

"I know…" Terry said quietly " but I was just so scared and you are like the only one that really understands me… I mean even Justin doesn't understand me as much… he listens to the words but doesn't understand my actions… you are me best friend…. And I could of lost that" Terry whispered while sobbing

" I thank you that you consider me your best friend… and I'm sorry that I should have told you… but I just couldn't face the fact and have to say good bye… please don't cry… I really can't handle it … Terry you know that…"

"I know… but I can't help it… I just cant… I could have lost my best friend…and I guess… my guardian angel…."

"A guardian angel? You mean me?"

"Yes you… you're like a friend… that will protect me… I mean Justin will hesitate before he does protect me… but you… I mean you would protect me from anything in a heart beat" Terry said sniffing

"The only reason is because you're my friend... and you know I don't have many so… I would like to keep them alive"

"As would I"

Just like that Draco understood.. The words he says apply to him too

" I'm terribly sorry Terry.. I'm just not used to having somebody care for me other then my mum.. It's just hard to explain…."

"I know but next time think about us before you do so"

Terry placed something next to Draco and left.

Draco looked into the stars as Terry walked away. He listened to her steps until he couldn't hear them and then he looked down to see what it was…


	22. good times

Disclaimer: I don't won Harry Potter. I only own the plot.  
Chapter 22

* * *

There it was…a picture of them… just flashing…like a slide show 

**FLASHBACK**

"Hey! Look what I got!"

"Terry where'd you get that!"

"My uncle works at these types of stores and gave me one"

"Do you even know how to work it?" Draco said rather smugly

"No, I think it might be this button"

"It's a camera just click some buttons"

Draco clicked a million buttons until it started floating and they started to throw clothing at it or anything soft to get it down, one accidentally hit Hermione's head

"Draco!"

"My bad"

"Sure I believe you" She said sarcastically

Hermione threw a teddy bear at him

"Hey!"

That just started a throwing war and two seconds later the camera snapped pictures violently. Evidently it was on timer and they just started laughing

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Draco just sat there in the field thinking and reminiscing.

_Shit I really messed up this time. I keep forgetting about my actions...what I am going to do… I am sorry but I said it well enough… maybe its time to talk to the guys._


	23. explain friendship and caring

I'm soOoOoOoOo sorry. My internet didn't work then this site kept freezing on me. After that the chapters were all miss matched and the file saved on my computer didn't match the ones on this site. I had to delete a few chapters and repost them. Well anyways here's a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.

* * *

Chapter 23  
Draco went up to head tower to see Hermione sitting on the couch.

"Hey I was going to go the pitch"

"I know, but its chilly out"

"Oh… so you wanna talk?"

"Yea. Is Terry and Justin still mad at me?"

"Its not they're mad. Its just that is hard. One minute your okay but then there's a rumor that you're in a hospital, dying. It's just a lot to take in"

"I said I was sorry. Doesn't that count? I'm not used to having people worry about me and plus I really needed to do this for myself."

"You don't need to keep apologizing. You didn't do anything wrong, but you really gave us a scare… plus I can't really say anything because I freaked you out. There's no big deal. I guess it just takes time and they will realize your okay now."

"I guess…"

They both gaze into the fire… just thinking what to say…about the kiss…

"Well I should get to bed." Draco gets up and walks towards his door but stop at his stairs to the calling of Hermione

"Draco, I think we should talk…about what happened in the hospital wing"

"Oh… okay…"

"Here's the thing when you…kissed me….was it because you wanted to…or you were just happy to be alive?"

"……I…..wanted to…."

"So where do we go from here?"

"I know it's like a girl thing to say but let's take it slow…. You know I'm fucked up in the head right?"

"Yea I know… but we all are works of art. I guess you're just abstract…. We all see different things when we see you."

"Well then you're the Mona Lisa…. The most unique girl with the prettiest smile. Much similar to abstract…." With that Draco went into his room

Draco closed his door and as soon as he did a white light shot towards his head and so it began…the voices.

Hermione was still sitting in front of the fire and she too was hit by a light and was brought into the journey of a lifetime…


	24. talk to me

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I only own the plot.  
Chapter 24

"Terry?"

"Justin?"

"Draco?"

"Hermione?"

"Terry I'm here" said Justin feeling for somebody in the darkness

"Got you"

"No you didn't. It's Hermione. Have you seen Draco?"

"No" (Terry)

"Well I guess it's us three." (Justin)

"Uh yea I guess so." Hermione said in a worried voice.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

"Where am I?" said Draco In a agitated voice

"Oh sorry. Someone turn on the lights. And get his friends some food an turn on the lights!" said a women shrieking

"Hello?"

the lights turn on

"Hello Draconis."

"Yea hi? What do you want?"

"We need your help."

"For what? And who are you?"

"We are a special order that helps fight against who must not be named"

"Oh voldemort"

"Yes. Well we need to fight him. Legends say a boy on his last year of schooling will defeat him and… well we can get to that later."

"You got the wrong person. Pot face is the one to do the job."

"Actually he might not be. Legend says its one of the two opposites. It may be you"

"And what am I supposed to do now? Say yes? My life is messed up already"

"We are not asking of anything. We just thought you knew about this, Adam.

"Who's Adam?"

"That is your middle name"

"No my middle name is Chad. It's a muggle name."

"I'm sorry child its not. Ask your mother. We will meet again tomorrow. This is your destiny. Have you heard the voices? It's been someone who isn't there but there seeing you everyday. Letting you in…."

Meanwhile

"What do you want?" Said Hermione

"To talk" said the lady

"Your friend Draconis is going to do the best/worst thing in his life and I want you to help him."

"How?"

"Draconis' life was based on stress and he will die with it too. His recent events have stressed him but you three have made it harder on him. Accept the fact of what he did and let him be helping him yet give him space. This is a journey of a lifetime that he will be going through and he will need all of you"

Just like that all four of them ended up back at Hogwarts


End file.
